1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to computing devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to updating code on a computing device.
2. General Background
Software upgrades may be performed through a network. For example, a server may provide an upgraded software version to a client device so that the client device has the upgraded software. However, current configurations send a new deliverable to the client device each time an upgraded software version is available. Further, testing is typically associated with each new deliverable.